King Arthur: The Alternative Story
by BookCrazyGal
Summary: This is my own version of what happened in King Arthur's time.A king Arthur x lady of the lake story. What happened if king Arthur was in love with Vivianne my name for her , Arthur and his knights had magical powers AND If Guinevere was an evil sorceress


Prologue: a fabled beginning

Footsteps echoed in the hallway on the beautiful tiled floor. In the eerie mists of the early morning, whispers of ghosts would follow the disembodied sound. Sighing the woman looked outside wearily; the small newborn child did nothing to hinder her beauty. She was tall 5ft 9 inches with jet black hair which curled and framed her face wildly, her deep green eyes held pain, anger and acceptance in them, they filled with tears.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, to others it would look as if it had appeared out of nowhere, but to the woman she expected it since she had heard his footsteps.

"Adrianna, my love where were you thinking of sneaking off to?" he asked his voice low and quiet "were you thinking of leaving this household and takig my daughter with you?

"No of course not!" Adrianna said laughing " I… I was going to hear her prophecy by the seer"

"Ochette right?" Adrianna opened her mouth to answer but just then the door opened.

"I'm heeere!" the soft cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Sis" Adrianna said laughing looking at her husband nervously. His face was cold and it scared her.

"Love, why is your sister here? Is she here to witness the prophecy with us?"

"You mean you haven't told him? I'll be forseeing you daughter destiny conch head"

"Lorraine, my name is Antonio and I am King and it would not do you good to disrespect me like you did"

"Sorry, sorry it's the hormones remember or at least the increased addition of them" she said rubbing her extremely big stomach"

"I see, would you excuse us for a few minutes?" as his sister in law nodded, Antonio felt like kicking the bitch straight in her disgusting stomach. He waited impatiently while his wife placed the child in the crib. Smiling tiredly she followed him. He gripped her arm tightly enough to bruise for he knew if he hit her the slap would echo and the bitch probably wouldn't keep quiet.

"What the hell why aren't you using my damned seer send her back"

"No, she travelled all this way" Antonio's eyes were murderous, he glared at her until he seemed to get that she wouldn't give up on her want

"Fine," he snapped but we wait until Ochette gets here" without a word he stalked straight back into the nursery turning his back on her in cold rejection.

Adrianna sighed. Every since she had married Antonio and had risen to accept the throne the kingdom had been split in half. He had hired new persons for every profession there was. So now if she didn't choose his baker or his hairdresser she was forsaking his law. Bracing herself she entered the bedroom to wait on Ochette.

15mins later…

Ochette arrived breathless a sight that looked good with her gypsy looks and dark complexion. The family was ready and without a word everyone filed down to the ceremony room. Reaching the double doors gave Adrianna trills; she felt something was going to change today. The two seers entered and prepared the room for the ceremony. Five minutes later the two parents were asked to enter.

The room was adorned in different shades of blue and green from sky blue to cerulean blue, from forest green to deep blue green. Motioning towards the throne like crib and seats the two parents sat there unsure of what to do next. Ochette came forward, took the baby and placed her in the crib. Lorraine seated them in a circle and let Ochette take the first chance as those who were issued by the king had.

"Hold hands" Ochette's sultry voice whispered. She shut her eyes and concentrated but nothing happened. "Odd, let me try again" again nothing happened. This happened the next three times. Sighing in frustration Ochette motioned towards Lorraine to try. Five times nothing happened.

"That's strange "Lorraine said "let's try to focus together and let us see what happens" By this time Adrianna was worried and scared. Flicking glances to the man next to her she realized he only looked pissed as he glared at the tiny child as if it was her fault all this was happening. Adrianna was ready to open her mouth to tell him off when suddenly the two seers glowed.

"_This child shall live in love and hate" Lorraine said _

"_With power of both healing and destruction" Ochette continued _

"_Born of two great powers "_

"_The sea and the earth "_

"_Her one true love a king with great power" _

"_His birth will grant peace for both of our worlds"_

"_Protected by her pureness she cannot be destroyed" _

"_Betray her in this life and those at fault will die" _

_"In her …." _

"What! what do you mean die" Antonio screamed. While they humming with that psychic power Antonio shoved Lorraine aside to get answers from Ochette. The connection was broken abruptly. Then the screaming started.

Pacing anxiously Adrianna could have worn a hole in the floor. No one said anything they were just as anxious as she was. The door opened and a doctor came out. "What happened?"

"Lorraine has minor head injuries and the bleeding from her uterus has stopped. Everyone sighed, it was good the baby was not injured." However," stillness suddenly enveloped the waiting room " apparently somehow when she hit her head, her brain somehow sent signals to her female reproductive system.

"And the problem is …" Adrianna trailed off knowing something bad was going to happen

"She's been rendered infertile"

"How? how could she be…" Sebastian (Lorraine's husband) trailed off

"We don't know but after thorough checks we are surprised worse damage didn't occur. It was as if something had cushioned the blow somehow because the position we found her in and the blood she lost could have killed her."

"Can I go in and see her? "Sebastian asked

"Yes, but it's best if you don't do anything that could agitate her to much" the doctor said

As the door shut behind them Adrianna had a sudden cold revelation. Glancing at the small child nestled in her arms she knew that if anyone found out what she had done in that room, she would never achieve normality as long as she lived.


End file.
